A Christmas surprise
by Cari-Bum
Summary: It's been two years since Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong left Korea, but this year they are going to spend Christmas together. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo decided to give them a little surprise. It's time for the F4 to be together again and maybe stop hating this day. One Shot


DISCLAMER: I don't own Boys Over Flowers.

.

.

Hello, this is one story I published last year, this year I want to share it with the people who can't read Spanish, I hope you like it!.

To my friend Jayjayzek, without you, this wouldn't be possible, thank you!

.

.

.

The weather was cold, winter has already arrived in Seoul but despite the cold wind and the occasional snow, people didn't lose the spirit of the season. The streets were covered with snow but still you could see a lot of people walking on the street, shopping for Christmas dinner and also some gifts.

Two young ladies weren't the exception to all the fuss resulted by the holidays. Geum Jan Di, first year student at medical school and Chu Ga Eul, a second year Education Program student, were at a little vintage store in the city. The reason why they decided to shop there was simple. The previous year, they went to Shin Hwa Mall but they were immediately recognized by the personal who wouldn't accept them paying for anything and they were forced to take more things than they planned to and could pay for. This year they didn't want to go through the same situation so they chose another option, little stores where some rich guys (read: The F4) hadn't had power.

Both knew how Christmas wasn't a favorite day for the F4. Every one of them has his own reasons to hate it but that wasn't an obstacle for the girls. They wanted to give the F4 a little present which could show those spoiled boys how much they care for the boys, even when the presents weren't expensive.

Although Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo were not in the country, the girls can still send them something by mail, right? (Actually they usually give the presents to Ji Hoo or Woo Bin who made sure the presents reached their destiny.)

The girls had already decided what they would give to each members of the F4. They were out and happy then went for a coffee as the weather was ideal for a hot drink.

"Jun Pyo wanted to come this year," Jan Di said to her friend while they chose a table to enjoy their drinks.

"Really? Then, what happened?"

"Well it looks like some of his business in Europe requires his attention, so he won't be in the States for Christmas."

"Fighting Jan Di," said Ga Eul with a sincere smile.

"It's just…I would like to prepare a special reunion or something to show him how wonderful Christmas is."

"We will have time."

Jan Di nodded with a melancholic smile. They then changed the subject, talking about their family plans.

"My parents want us to visit my Samchon," Ga Eul said to her best friend.

"Where does he live?"

"Right now, Tokyo. He has to travel all the time due to his work. He is the personal assistant of the owner of an electronic Company and at the moment he is in Tokyo."

"That can be wonderful, don't you think? "

"Deh, it could be." Ga Eul answered with a smile.

"My parents wanted a calm dinner at home but my aunt in the coast asked us to come and visit her so my parents said yes," said Jan Di. The girls then kept talking about their plans. After some time they went back to their houses.

The next day they met again at Ga Eul's house and wrapped the presents together. They also made some Christmas cards and even tried to bake different types of cookies for their families. When they finished, they were exhausted. They slept in Ga Eul´s bedroom. The day after, when they woke up, Ga Eul's parents' weren´t there but Ga Eul didn't pay attention to that. Ga Eul then accompanied Jan Di to her home only to find an empty house.

"Strange," said Jan Di.

Two phones rang at the same time, and they answered simultaneously.

"Something happened? Ok, fine," said Jan Di.

"But Omma…araso," Ga Eul was saying.

They ended their calls and looked at each other.

"What happened?" Jan Di asked first.

"They want me at some restaurant." Her friend answered.

"Me too."

"What is going on?" Jan Di was a little worried by what her parents had told her.

"Let´s go." Ga Eul told Jan Di.

The two girls, worried, started their way to the restaurant but when they finally reached their destination they noticed the luxurious surroundings of the place. They suspected something but were not sure about it. The person who was in charged led them to a private room. They were right.

"Sunbae." They both said at the same time.

Song Woo Bin and Yoon Ji Hoo smiled to them. The girls also noticed that the boys weren´t alone, with them were their families.

"Omma, Appa," said a very surprised Ga Eul, Jan Di on the other hand wasn´t so surprised. Ga Eul's parents told her to sit down and Jan Di followed.

"What is going on?" Jan Di asked suspiciously.

"Well, Darling…" Her mother began to explain.

"We will explain it," Ji Hoo interrupted. "You see, we talked with Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo yesterday and they told us they will spend the holidays in Sweden. Jun Pyo has some business there and Yi Jeong, well…he lives there. We are thinking of giving them a surprise and we thought you should come with us."

"Mwho?" said Jan Di with her mouth wide opened.

"To Sweden?" Ga Eul asked.

"Deh, you should not worry about the money, we will take care of it but we called your parents to ask for permission."

 _"_ _At least they are not like Jun Pyo Sunbae who only drags us away without thinking about anything else"_ was Ga Eul's thought.

"But…"Jan Di wasn´t so sure what to say.

"We thought it would be a great idea." Ji Hoo added.

"Girls." Ga Eul's father decided to speak. " We've already given permission to them. However, it will still be your choice."

"That´s right, you can stay with us but if you really want to go, you should do it. We will not be mad," added Jan Di´s father.

The girls looked each other. The idea sounded so tempting but…leaving their families on Christmas…

"Think about it but we need an answer tomorrow," Woo Bin told the girls.

"We'll go," Jan Di answered.

"But…" Ga Eul was still unsure.

"Ga Eul, please?" Jan Di pleaded.

"Araso." Ga Eul agreed, she knew Jan Di wanted to spend Christmas with Jun Pyo.

"OK. We will go in two days, 23rd," said Ji Hoo. At that same moment, their food arrived.

Jan Di was fast in making the decision because she wanted to see Jun Pyo and spend Christmas with him. On the other hand, Ga Eul was not totally sure of going. It is not like she didn't want to see Yi Jeong…but she wanted to spend the day with her parents.

"Just take the basic things with you. We will take care of anything else. As for clothes, we will buy some for you," Woo Bin said.

"We can't accept that," Ga Eul´s mother said for she was overwhelmed by the F2's generosity. Of course she knew about her daughter's friends. She knew they had a lot of money but that seemed too much. A trip to another country and clothes…it was too much money! But for the boys it was nothing.

"Please, Madam, you are our guests," Woo Bin also tried adding a charming smile hoping to win the little battle.

"But it´s too much," she said again.

"Not for us," Woo Bin used his charms. "We really appreciate Ga Eul and Jan Di. We want them to spend Christmas with us and we know there are thing they can't afford but we can."

"What Woo Bin is trying to say is that we know they are not after our money. They are our friends only because they want it. That is why we always try to give these kind of presents for them," Ji Hoo added. He perfectly knew the Chu and the Geum couldn't afford trips to another countries, but he also knew the girls dreamt of visiting another countries.

The parents felt thankful for their daughters' friends but they also felt something else, respect. It was not so surprising anymore when the F2 asked for their permissions (sometimes they just called to say what they were going to do) to take the girls to places and of course the elders never said no. But this time it was different because it was the holidays. The two families wanted the girls to spend the day with them but the girls were not kids anymore and the F4 considered them as an important part of their lives. So this time it will be the girls' choice.

The two families went home, thinking of what will happen.

"It is good because you'll see Jun Pyo. Noona, tell him we miss him," requested Kang San, to which his sister smiled.

"Hey, I´m sorry. I shouldn´t answer so fast," Jan Di apologized to her family shyly.

"Jan Di, it is OK if you go, have fun. Just call us so that we know you are OK."

"I will."

Geum Jan Di couldn´t sleep immediately, thinking on what she should bring for the trip and how she would see Jun Pyo.

Chu Ga Eul however, had been quiet after the encounter with the F2 and decided not to think too much about what to do. Her parents would be going to Tokyo the next day so she needed to make a decision soon _. "Christmas is a season to share with family, with your beloved ones. My parents…I want to be with them but also I want the same as Jan Di so that the F4 would start to like the holidays. I want them to smile being with the people they love. Am I part of their lives? I think I am… Aish! Chu Ga Eul, it would be better if you_ _go to_ _sleep."_

The next morning she started to pack some things but she still hadn't decided where she should spend Christmas, she couldn't avoid thinking of each family of the F4. The Goo family wasn't the most lovely one, since Jun Pyo's mother had been a witch towards them what with all the things she had done to Jan Di in order to keep her away from Jun Pyo. On the other hand, Ga Eul didn't know Woo Bin´s family but he had told her enough to let her know that the boy was always on his own. Yoon Ji Hoo had only his grandfather and the elder was going to the opening of a community hospital in Busan. So he won't be with Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo always spent the days alone since his parents died when he was still a kid. Hence, Ga Eul understood why he was also excited about the idea of a day with his friends and Jan Di. And Yi Jeong…well she knew how dysfunctional his family was. Christmas is a day to be spent with peace and love and family, so yes, it was not the potter's favorite day. A knock on her door startled her.

"Come in. The door is opened." Ga Eul looked at the door. "Appa…"

"Packing already?"

"Yes, I want to have everything ready…"

"I know you are still not sure about where you should spend Christmas, so I want you to listen to me." The girl looked at him with love and curiosity for what her father has to say. "I know that the boys are important to you and I also know you do not befriend them for their money. I´ve always thought the ones who have more material things are the ones who lack of true love and friendship. Your friends…I´m not sure how their lives are but I know they care for you, and they want you in their lives. Honey, I know you want to go with Omma and Appa but it's not all the time that you get the opportunity to travel like this…"

"Appa, I don't care about traveling to another country. I want to spend the time with the people I love."

"And you will. Your mother and I will think of you but, don't you think it is time for you to create some memories with other people you love? They are giving you a trip and in exchange you can give them your love, care, and company."

Tears could be seen in Ga Eul´s eyes after hearing her father.

"I will. I promise. Thank you Appa." Her father took her in his arms, stroking her hair just like when she was little.

Later that night, she accompanied them to the airport and with tears in her eyes, she said goodbye, wishing them good luck. She smiled inwardly because she had put their presents inside their bags and they didn't notice.

When she arrived at her house, she felt a little weird. All the lights were off and the place felt so empty. "Just one night Ga Eul," she thought. She turned on the tree lights and then sat on the couch, suddenly the sound of the cellphone broke the silence.

"Hey Ga Eul."

"Woo Bin Sunbae."

"Ready for tomorrow? I will pick you up at 12."

"Thank you, Sunbae. Have a good night."

"You too."

After the call ended she went to sleep, hoping for everything to be OK.

In another part of the city, Geum Jan Di was talking to her boyfriend.

"Really, I don't like Christmas very much."

"I know Jun Pyo."

"How it is with your family?"

"Well, my parents, Kang San and I always exchange gifts, obviously the gifts are simple. After that we have dinner together, watch some movies…"

"I miss you all."

"I thought you only miss me?" she said.

"I miss you more but your family…it is weird. I miss them too. During my last days in Korea when I spent a lot of time with them, I felt so good. It was like I told you before; it was like I belong to a family, a real family, not like mine."

"Jun Pyo."

"I know, I know but please understand me."

"I do."

"I want to spend Christmas with you and your parents and Kang San, I want to give them gifts, I want to make dinner with them, I want…I want…I just want to be there."

"The moment will come." Jan Di's voice was barely loud enough for him to hear. Her boyfriend's honest words touched her heart and she felt like crying.

"I know, Geum Jan Di…"

"Yah! Goo Jun Pyo, let´s go. We need to buy some things. Stop being so romantic with Jan Di."

"Aish, araso, araso." Jan Di laughed when she heard the fighting on the other side of the phone. "Jan Di I must go. Yi Jeong and I are supposed to prepare Christmas dinner."

"I hope you are not planning a party with women," she joked.

"Don't be silly. I will call you later. Bye babe."

"Bye," she said and then thought _"I will see you soon."_

.

.

.

The next day everything was a chaos. When they were informed about a delay with their flight due to some snow storms, they couldn't believe their luck.

Woo Bin was complaining. "What's the point on being rich if you can't control the weather?"

"Come on. That is the call for our flight," Ji Hoo said.

A two hours delay wasn't something that could break the girls' spirit. They were excited because in a few hours they would get to see Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo. At some point of the flight, they fell asleep and only woke up when the plane landed.

Outside of the airport, a car was already waiting for them. The chauffer helped them with their bags. Less than two for each person but with a considerable size. When the girls saw the bags that the boys prepared for them they were so surprised. Then again, they shouldn't be.

Finally they arrived at a two-story house. The exterior of the house was nice, modern and warm. They got out of the car but the girls didn't follow the boys when F2 walked to the door. It was like they finally realized all that was happening; they were in Sweden and they were going to see them at last…two very special persons to them. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo kept walking, happy because they, the F4, would be together again after two years. Ji Hoo rang the doorbell. They waited until someone opened the door.

.

.

.

So Yi Jeong had decided that he would not give any attention to the calendar. But loneliness was becoming somewhat constant since he saw the first Christmas lights, trees and more. For him, it was a relief when Jun Pyo announced he would be spending the holidays with him due to some business. Of course Yi Jeong said no word about it. He just agreed with his friend.

Jun Pyo had arrived a week before Christmas, and even when Yi Jeong was thankful for having one of his friends with him, there were times when he only wanted Jun Pyo to leave. The reason? Jealousy. Jun Pyo called Jan Di every day. For Yi Jeong, it was an impossible mission not to hear what they talked about every time. Hearing them, he always wished for having someone whom he could talk to, like them. _"But you have Ga Eul."_ That was what he thought after that, but just thinking about her, the loneliness became stronger. He missed her. That, he could not deny. He missed her smiles, her angry looks and her yelling. But above all, he missed that special look she always gave him, the look which said she believed him, she trusted him.

That day he decided to make a vase or something for he knew Jun Pyo would call Jan Di and he was not in the mood to hear the lovebirds' conversations.

He was on his way to his studio when someone knocked. So he went to the door, thinking who it could be. But when he opened the door he was so surprised to find the rest of the F4.

"Yo yo!" Woo Bin gave him a hug.

"Yi Jeong." Ji Hoo said with a big smile and then Ji Hoo hugged Yi Jeong too.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, still not believing that his F2 brothers were standing right in front of him.

"Well, we decided this will be a F4 Christmas."

Yi Jeong laughed. He was happy to see his friends there.

"Hey Yi Jeong, who was…Oh!" said Jun Pyo who first took notice of his friends but two seconds later he was out of the house, not caring about the cold or the snow which was falling. He was only wearing a sweater which was not enough to protect him from the weather. He was next to Jan Di in no time and took her in his arms with a wide smile. Only then did Yi Jeong realize that his friends were not alone. All of them watched the scene between the two lovers, happy to be together again after two years. Ga Eul was now next to Ji Hoo and Woo Bin and she too, saw how happy her friend looked. "We just arrived and it is totally worth it," she thought. She was giving too much attention to her friend that she didn't realize the owner of the house was looking at her. If she had looked back to him, she would see the incredulous look the potter gave her. Then he looked at her with warmth. The thing he wanted most was to touch her to believe that she was real and not just his imagination.

"We should go inside. Those two are capable of dying[j1] from hypothermia," Woo Bin said.

"Goo Jun Pyo! Let´s go inside, you will get sick," added Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin went inside first, helping the chauffer with the bags. But Ga Eul was still looking at her friend. A warm touch on her back brought her back to the reality.

"Ga Eul, we should go inside. It is cold here."

The girl looked at Yi Jeong. He looked just like how she remembered him but some little details were different. His smile, for example, it looked sincere, just as it looked like during his last weeks in Korea…also there was this air of maturity in him.

"Sunbae."

"I´m glad you are here." They were face to face. Yi Jeong's hand now was holding Ga Eul's.

"I´m also glad to be here," she said, happy to see him again.

Yi Jeong wanted to hug her. He only had done it a few times, but he wanted to feel her in his arms…

"I´m dying. It is so cold, let´s go inside."

Yi Jeong let go of Ga Eul´s hand when he heard Jun Po, but he gave her a signal and led her into the house. And so as many times before, she followed him.

"Bro, we are so tired. We want to sleep."

"Well…we have to share rooms. This house only has three rooms, mine included."

"Why?" asked Woo Bin, a little annoyed and surprised.

"Why should I have a bigger house here?" was Yi Jeong answer.

"Araso, araso…Yi Jeong and Woo Bin will share a room, Jun Pyo and I can take the other one and the girls of course in the last room," was Ji Hoo's order. Of course Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo did not look very convinced of Ji Hoo's decision. _"Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong would prefer to stay with them but no sir! That would not happen."_

"OK. Let´s go! Time to sleep," exclaimed Woo Bin.

With some difficulties they all went to their respective rooms. In every room there was a bed and a sofa which can be turned into a bed, so they would not need to share beds. Of course when Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo entered their room Jun Pyo proclaimed that the bed would be his. Besides, Ji Hoo was capable of sleeping anywhere. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin had to play paper-rock-scissors to decide who would get the bed, and finally the girls had no problem of sharing for it was a big bed. However, Jan Di didn't sleep immediately. She and Jun Pyo returned to the hall so they could talk before sleep.

"You didn't mention about you coming," said the heir, a little upset.

"It was a surprise."

"I love it."

Jun Pyo had taken his girlfriend into his arms and she didn't show any objection. It was like after two years, she was complete again. They didn't need to say anything and just stayed in silence in front of the fire. Sometimes silence was the best way to say how they were feeling.

Ji Hoo decided to drink some water, but when he was close to the hall he noticed that there was no noise. Weird, for he was so used to all the big fights his friends always had. He couldn't ignore the situation so he walked to the hall. When he finally got there, he discovered the reason. Jan Di and Jun Pyo were asleep on the couch. They looked comfortable. Ji Hoo had accepted Jan Di´s decision. She loved Jun Pyo but that did not mean that after two years of spending time with her and her alone, he sometimes forgot about her and Jun Po since he was far away. It hurt to see them like that. It hurt that even when he was so important for her, she wouldn't stop loving Jun Pyo. Then he went upstairs to get something to cover them. When he found a blanket he also found Yi Jeong walking to the kitchen.

"I thought you were sleeping." The potter looked at Ji Hoo.

"Ani, I wanted some water."

"Do you feel cold?"

"No, it is for Jan Di and Jun Pyo. They're sleeping on the couch."

"I'm glad Jan Di came with you. Jun Pyo and she look so happy."

"It is not the only reason you are happy. You're also glad that Chu Ga Eul came with us." Yi Jeong felt uncomfortable. It was hard to accept it. "We will be here until the 27th so I suggest you make the time counts." Ji Hoo went to cover his friends with the blanket and then went back to his room. Of course, Jun Pyo was not there so he could take the bed. Well that was a punishment for Jun Pyo for sleeping with Jan Di.

In another area of the house, Yi Jeong went to Jan Di and Ga Eul's room. First, he placed his ear on the door. However, he didn't hear anything so he slowly entered to the room. On the bed was Ga Eul. She had her hair in a braid; the blankets were covering almost all her face. Yi Jeong gave her a kiss on her forehead making the girl moved a little when she felt the contact.

"Sweet dreams, Ga Eul." He did his best to not think about how good it felt having her on his house.

Silence filled the house, but it wasn´t an empty silence.

The next morning, jet lag was evident on some of them. Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and Ga Eul went downstairs only to find Yi Jeong was already up, waiting for them at the table. He didn't want to wake up the lovebirds. A playful smile appeared on Ga Eul's face and then she walked to the hall.

"Don't do anything Chu Ga Eul," whispered Woo Bin who knew her very well to know that behind that smile, something was going to happen. Of course she didn't pay attention. She took out her phone (which was Ji Hoo and Woo Bin's gift) and then she stealthily went closer to the hall. She was focused, taking a picture of the scene in front of her eyes as the guys looked at her, having fun. Then with a look they agreed to wake up the couple after Ga Eul took the picture. But then Yi Jeong was distracted seeing how Ga Eul was taking the picture. She frowned and stuck out her tongue, concentrating on the task. Yi Jeong took his phone out and took a picture of her without her noticing, but his friends were a different story, they definitely noticed when Yi Jeong took the picture but they decided not say anything yet. They would wait until Yi Jeong confessed his feelings for Ga Eul. Finally Ga Eul had taken the picture. And then….

"GOOD MORNING!" they screamed, waking up the couple. When the two realized the situation, Jan Di didn´t lose any time and ran to her room, followed by Jun Pyo. Half an hour later they joined the rest of the group at the table, Jan Di avoiding visual contact with everyone and Jun Pyo pretending nothing had happened.

It was a day before Christmas…

"So… what will we do for dinner?" asked Yi Jeong.

"I don´t know," was Jun Pyo´s answer.

"First at all we must decorate this house. No offense Yi Jeong Sunbae but it looks a little depressing. Also, we must buy the necessary things for dinner and start to cook."

"You should not worry about shopping Ga Eul," said Ji Hoo, a little stunned by Ga Eul sudden seriousness. "Yesterday the chauffer brought all the things we could use."

"OK, Jan Di and I will cook dinner. The four of you can decorate the house. This place must look beautiful. Let´s go!" Everyone smiled at her and went to do their tasks. Jan Di and Ga Eul decided to prepare an eastern dish; some pasta and of course a cake and cookies.

"This kitchen is amazing," said Ga Eul.

"I know. I want to live in a place like this," was her friend's answer.

"Me too."

In another part of the house, the boys were trying to decorate.

"Stop giving me orders and help us Jun Pyo!" Woo Bin almost screamed.

"Aish, no way. You can do it."

"You and Ji Hoo can put the light on the tree, we will do the rest," was Yi Jeong's solution.

The guys gave their greatest effort. It was their first Christmas together like that, not a charity party, not a party offered by a rich person, but just the four of them with two special girls with them. Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo, after so much complication, had finally put the lights around the Christmas tree. After that it was time for the ornaments. Of course the tree ended with only a few ornaments because a lot of them were broken.

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong decorated the rest of the house. They even found some Christmas stockings with their names, maybe when Ji Hoo asked to the chauffer to buy some decorations he also bought the stockings for them.

"You should get ready, the dinner will be ready in two hours," said the girls. However, the boys didn't give attention for they had found a bag with a lot of candies. The candies were for decoration but the boys decided to eat them. After they almost finished all the candies, they checked the clock and hurried up to get ready.

It was ten o´clock when they came down, waiting for the dinner. When the girls finally showed up they felt so captivated by the way the girls were looking and smiling at them. It was the first time in their twenty Christmas lived (and not all remembered) that someone smiled at them that way, waiting for their approval of the food. Delicious! It was a simple word to describe it. It wasn't just the food but also the warm atmosphere of the moment. It was the sharing laughs, stories, and love on how the dinner was prepared.

"Can we skip the dessert?" asked Woo Bin. "I´m so full, it was a delicious dinner."

"We can eat it in the morning…" answered Ga Eul.

"Speak for yourself, I want dessert," Yi Jeong said to Woo Bin.

"Me too," said Jun Pyo, joining Yi Jeong.

"We made cookies and cake. We can eat the cookies today and the cake tomorrow," Jan Di suggested.

"It is a good deal," said Jun Pyo.

They enjoyed the moment, sharing different stories, they were laughing at a Woo Bin's story.

"So, a girl appeared out of nowhere and said "Oppa, I thought we have something special," and I answered I didn't know her and she said "Oppa, you give me your chair in that Charity event." Seriously, these women get excited for anything."

"That was rude, Woo Bin Sunbae."Said Ga Eul.

"Rude? I gave her my chair. I was being a gentleman but you cannot expect me to remember all the girls whom I did the same…" Then Woo Bin decided to make a little joke. "But of course if it is a girl like you Ga Eul, I would remember for sure." Jan Di and everyone laughed while Ga Eul blushed. Well, Yi Jeong wasn't so happy.

"Yah! What are you saying Woo Bin?"

"It is the truth. You should see all the boys chasing Ga Eul back in Korea. They always looked at us with hate every time Ji Hoo or I went out with her."

"That's not true.." Ga Eul said, trying not to look more uncomfortable. Yi Jeong was too close to explode.

"But of course Ga Eul has no eyes for them…Hey let´s open the gifts," was Woo Bin's way to change the subject.

"But that is in the morning," Jan Di explained.

"It is midnight already so I propose we vote." Ji Hoo suggested.

The F4 of course won so the girls had no option. Everyone received a special gift from everyone. The girls apologized for the simple presents but the guys didn't care. While all of them were a little distracted, Yi Jeong took Ga Eul´s hand and guided her to his studio which was in the backyard.

"Sunbae."

"I don't want them to see your gift," he explained as he took out a box and gave it to her. The girl took it and opened. When she saw what was inside she couldn't be more surprised.

"I know you love to take pictures. I think you would like it. I´m sure the guys will take you to places so this is for you to capture those magic moments and of course you can have some fun." It was a camera, small but it looked like a professional one. Its high definition and memory were amazing.

"Thank you very much Sunbae," said the girl with a smile. Then she took out the camera. "Will you grant me another gift?"

"What is it?" he asked, curious. Ga Eul, a little shy, came closer to him and put away the camera. Yi Jeong understood what she wanted so he put an arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Ga Eul didn´t understand how she could take the picture but they still looked at it.

"Perfect!" he said and after that he gave her a kiss on her cheek making her blushed more. "Let´s go before someone wonders where we are." Ga Eul followed him, happy. When they reached the lounge, the rest of them were still so busy exchanging gifts. Jun Pyo gave Jan Di a white gold purse.

"Aish, I hate when you give me these kinds of things. I´m always afraid if I lose them," Jan Di was complaining.

"Just take care of them like you take care of my heart," he said in a whisper so that she was the only one who heard him. She smiled.

"Araso."

"Wooo, this is great. I can't believe you found this special case for my Swiss knife," said Woo Bin.

"It was nothing, Woo Bin Sunbae," answered Ga Eul.

"Jun Pyo, what is this?" asked Ji Hoo.

"It is a special pillow for your neck only, so you will not get hurt whenever you sleep at random places."

"I like this scarf Jan Di," Yi Jeong said.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, I think it is perfect for the grey gloves you have."

"I agree…"

Outside, the snow was falling in a quiet rhythm and a star was visible on the sky. It was a magical night.

Jan Di and Ga Eul had made something special; the F4 started to wait for Christmas. After that day they always looked forward for that special day to spend with the people they loved. It wasn't about the presents, it wasn´t about expensive dishes, rather it was about sharing time and love. And even when they had to wait for two more years until they share another Christmas like that, the F4, when they felt nostalgic about it, they took out the pictures of that first Christmas. They remembered their faces when they found special presents in their stockings, they remembered Jan Di and Jun Pyo sleeping together, they remembered how Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were under the mistletoe and how Yi Jeong received a kick from Jan Di when he tried to kiss Ga Eul.

Thanks to two simple girls the F4 now loved Christmas.

THE END

.

.

.

Short and simple but I hope you like it.

Happy holidays!

Cari


End file.
